Des anciens,ouimais des deux côtés
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Y a pas que les humains qui ont des anciens...
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire et je ne touche rien avec mes écrits

Sur ce,BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

**_Des anciens,oui...mais des deux côtés_**

La dernière mission s'était mal passée, Eli avait été mordu par une créature, qui leur était encore inconnue, qui ressemblait étrangement au monstre dont on contait les histoires aux jeunes enfants le soir d'Halloween.

Quand toute l'équipe était rentrée en catastrophe avec un Eli plus pale qu'un revenant, toute la troupe avait été dirigée vers l'infirmerie ou le brun fut placé à l'écart pour éviter tout risque de contagion.

**_..._**

Une longue semaine passa, sans que le jeune homme ne donne le moindre signe d'un réveil imminent.  
Uniquement surveiller par Johansen et quelques fois veiller par le chef scientifique quand ce dernier arrivait à déjouer la vigilance du lieutenant.

C'est à l'un des passages du scientifique qu'Eli ouvrit enfin les yeux. Pour dévoiler, surprenant ainsi son surveillant, une paire de yeux verrons.  
Son œil droit avait viré au bleu glacial tandis que le gauche était devenu marron doré, le tout surmonter d'une lueur presque surnaturelle...

-Eli ?

La voix du docteur fit se fixer le regard du brun dans le sien et il se retrouva totalement happer par son intensité. Il ne reprit ses esprits que grâce à l'arrivée de Tamara qui le mit promptement à la porte pour pouvoir faire passer quelques tests à son patient, avec le peu de moyens à disposition.

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Dans les jours qui suivirent son réveil, Eli se mit à adopter un comportement des plus étranges, qui avait été rapporté par le kino en stationnement dans l'aile médicale pour en surveiller l'occupant.  
Sur ces vidéos, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il affichait de temps à autre un sourire à vous donner des frissons avant de relever la tête et de fixer, de son regard aux couleurs étranges, la caméra volante.

Après avoir visionné les vidéos, Young décida de mettre le garçon en isolement jusqu'à ce qu'une solution ou du moins, une explication soit trouvée à son état.  
Bien que sa ration lui soit apportée à heure régulière, le brun n'y toucha, étrangement à son habitude, jamais.

**_..._**

Rush inquiet du sort que le colonel pourrait réserver au plus jeune après les découvertes qu'il avait faites dans la base de données qu'ils avaient récoltée, décida qu'il était préférable d'en faire part d'abord au premier concerné.

Arriver devant la chambre d'isolement le scientifique déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce où il trouva le plus jeune allonger sur le lit à fixer le plafond.

-Eli?

Le regard de ce dernier se détourna du plafonnier pour venir se déposer sur le nouveau occupant sans pour autant vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Ne voulant pas se décourager Rush s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de son occupant.

-Eli, parle-moi.

Les yeux du sus-nommer se firent soudain scrutateur avant qu'il ne réponde pour la première fois.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?

Même si cette réponse ressemblait plus à une constatation le plus vieux ne put que le questionner à son tour.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?  
-Je ne suis plus humain.  
-Tu ne peux pas en être totalement sûr. "Même si tu as raison ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser."  
-Je ne mange plus, ni ne bois. Bien sûr que je ne le suis plus, si je l'étais encore, je serais déjà mort. Sans compter le fait que je ne dorme plus non plus.  
-Je te l'accorde, mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler aux autres ?  
-Ils ont peur de moi, je peux sentir leurs craintes, je peux entendre leurs rythmes cardiaques qui s'accélèrent aux moindres de mes mouvements. Savais-tu que Young avait même décidé de me faire escorter jusqu'ici par des militaires armés ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi te mettrait-il au courant. La seule personne à qui je n'inspire aucune peur, c'est toi. Pourquoi ?

Peu surpris du tutoiement Rush se fit la remarque que c'était sûrement la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'ici.

-Si tu me voulais du mal, je ne pense pas que quelques gardes armés auraient pu t'en empêcher, ai-je tord ?  
-Non, mais comment sais-tu que...  
-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Je te sais intelligent pourtant.

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

S'apercevant que le brun n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir, il finit par lui faire remarquer certains faits.

-Tu ne te nourris plus, ni ne bois. Tu ne dors plus et je suis quasiment sûr que ta chaleur corporelle à baisser de quelques degrés.

Confirma-t-il en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du garçon qui lui faisait face. Cependant, l'innocent toucher se transforma en silence confortable quand leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher avant que le plus jeune ne comprenne enfin de ce à quoi il voulait en venir.

Le plus vieux savait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, que quelque chose avait changé. Une sorte d'entente était née entre eux qui avait évolué, du moins pour lui, en sentiment bien plus profond que quelque chose de simplement cordiale. Même s'il ne laissait rien filtré face aux autres passagers et encore moins au principal concerné, préférant le tenir éloigner de lui pour lui éviter que Young le prenne pour cible pour l'atteindre lui plus facilement. Cependant, la transformation qu'avait subie son protégé était tout sauf attendue et bouleversait pas mal de choses pour le scientifique.

-Tu veux dire que je suis un vampire ? Mais alors ce qu'on raconte pour faire peur aux enfants est vrai ?  
-Pas totalement, cependant tu n'es pas exactement un vampire au sens propre, mais plutôt une sorte de cousin, de la race des wraiths, qui se trouve dans la galaxie de pégase.  
-Je ne veux pas me nourrir d'humain, il en ai hors de question. J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé au Sheppard quand il a été infecté.  
-Ta transformation n'est pas la même. Tu as également dû visionner que l'équipe dont font partie le et le docteur McKay avaient découvert une race plus ancienne qui aurait pu donner naissance à la race des wraiths que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. C'est par cette race que tu as été contaminé. Elle ne se nourrit pas de l'énergie vitale au sens propre, mais de sang qui est, je te l'accorde, tout aussi vital, mais pas mortel si l'on arrive à contrôler la soif.  
-C'est donc pour cela que ma gorge me brûle depuis que tu es entré...  
-Tu as sûrement dû le ressentir en présence des autres également.  
-Non, seulement toi...

Se parlant à lui-même plus qu'au brun -Non c'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'avoir choisi ?

-T'avoir choisis ?  
-Et bien...Il est spécifié dans les données que l'on a pu télécharger avant que la planète soit détruite, que la race, dont tu fais maintenant partie, n'est attirée que par le sang d'une seule personne...  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enfais autant, tu l'as dit toi-même du moment que je puisse contrôler ma soif, je ne suis pas un danger. Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?  
-Rien...ce n'est rien je t'assure, se défendit le scientifique essayant de minimiser ce qu'il allait devoir lui avouer. Tout d'abord répond moi franchement, quelle est ton orientation... Heuu... Physique ?  
-Physique ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
-Et bien...Ce qui t'attire en général se sont...les femmes? Les hommes ? Ou même les deux ? Tu peux me l'avouer, je ne te jugerais pas.  
-C'est-à-dire que...je ne me suis jamais vraiment fixé, mais depuis que nous sommes à bord il y a bien une personne dont je suis attiré oui...  
-Et c'est... ?  
-Un homme.  
-D'accord et tu peux me dire de qui il s'agit ?" C'est bien ma veine, j'ai tout fait pour me persuader qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi et maintenant je découvre qu'il est attiré par les deux sexes !"  
-C'est qu'il n'est pas des plus favorables aux interactions, et ce, quelle qu'elle soit.  
-Et que fait-il à bord ?  
-Quelque chose d'important.

"Bien, on avance."

-Puisque tu es le plus jeune, mise à part le Lt Scott, le Sergent Greer et Chloé. J'en déduis donc qu'il est plus vieux que toi.  
-Effectivement, même de beaucoup...

Beaucoup plus vieux ? Il n'y a que moi et... NON! ? Ça ne peut pas être? Et si ça l'était?

-C'est Young?  
-NON!...Je veux dire, non..., c'est juste...non.  
-D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. Mais dans ce cas il ne reste que...Attends-MOI! ?  
-Je t'avais prévenu que les sentiments ce n'était pas ton fort...

**_FIN_**


End file.
